Previously it is known that a ball attached to the elastic line may be attached to various body parts, hand, feet, waist or shoulders. Such devices are not well suited for efficient training of different exercise elements like shots, heading and ball reception where the ball is cushioned with different body parts like chest, thigh, foot and the like.
In addition numerous equipment are known for ball practising in which a ball in different ways is attached to a fixed installation via an elastic line.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,539 is known to attach a football to a cord which is connected to an elastic band which in turn is attached to a handle that the user can hold. It is stated that the ball can rotate freely. The ball, however, is shown secured to the cord by means of a significant number of straps running around the ball and which will affect the ball feeling. Furthermore the need to hold the handle when performing exercises restricts the user's freedom of movement, in addition to implying a risk that the grip might slip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,974 discloses a device in which a ball is suspended from a frame with cords horizontally and vertically, intended for kick training. It is stated that it shall be suitable for goalkeeper training and aerobic exercise. The framework and the way with which the ball is suspended, however, provide very limited possibilities for variation in the training.
WO publication 01/58 537 discloses a training equipment where a ball is surrounded by a net which is attached to a cord which in turn is attached either to a plate or to a vertical attachment arranged to be screwed into the ground. The equipment also includes a swivel that will allow the ball to rotate. The equipment allows more variability than the above mentioned ones, but the net that surrounds the ball is in many situations undesirable and the ground mounted equipment for tethering the ball involves a risk for injury to the users unless the equipment is used solely for kicking a ball lying at rest.
JP 2007082579 describes a device for ball training utilizing a branched suspension over a vertical elastic cord holding a ball. This system has the advantage over, for example, WO 01/58 537 that it does not include any ground-mounted equipment that athletes can injure themselves on. However, it is difficult to see that the equipment can be used for other than simple kicks on a ball at rest, albeit with the possibility of measuring the direction and the speed of the ball.
In general, and in particular in relation to football (soccer) there is a desire for ball training allowing a lot more possibilities for movement and more versatility in use.